


Peaceful purrs with the Kims

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101
Genre: HappyLongguoDay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was quite peaceful in the Kim residence other than the few meowing of the cats.





	Peaceful purrs with the Kims

**Author's Note:**

> I wasnt planning to publish this, but its Longguo Day! Happy 23rd(22nd) Birthday Kim Yongguk :)

It was quite peaceful in the Kim residence other than the few meowing of the cats.

“Yah Kim Tolby, don’t bully your sister. I can hear you from here.” Sihyun languidly scolded the black cat, which was ignored as usual. He lied down on the bed next to still-warm laundry that Yongguk just pulled out from the dryer. Hints of the lavender softener wafted through the air, a pleasant once-in-a-while change from the usual pet litter odor.

Yongguk wore his foxy smile at him before looking up to see the two cats playing just fine by themselves while his hands were still busy folding a bolster case.

“I’ve never seen this comforter set before, when did you buy it?” Yongguk put the already folded pastel green with pink paisley pattern case aside and picking up the pillowcase of the same design. 

Sihyun who was in the middle of reading ‘The Boy Who Could See Demons’ took a glance on the freshly washed comforter set and replied, “I didn’t, it was a housewarming gift from Kenta, don’t you remember?”

Yongguk was silent again, and without assuming, Sihyun knew that the older male didn’t have any recollection about the day they moved into their new house just shy 4 months ago. They were both quite tired from typical moving schedule: sealing boxes, loading, unloading and opening every each one of those boxes to search for plates and utensils because Yongguk did a bad job at labeling. They ended eating using Tupperware containers and plastic spoons instead.

Both Sihyun and Yongguk made the decision to live together after 3 years of dating even though his mother was initially against it, and it was still one of the best decisions they’ve made together. Choosing the wall paint color however, not so much.

They opted to stay at a pet-friendly condominium and pay for it in installments, and even if it took a huge amount from their back accounts, they can at least call the house theirs. (Technically it was registered under Sihyun’s name, but Yongguk couldn’t care less about it)

With the news that Sihyun’s half brother coming to town to visit them, Sihyun and Yongguk had spent the weekend cleaning the smaller room where they used as a place to put the extra furniture and boxes from their respective previous houses. They didn’t particularly have a lot of stuffs, especially Yongguk, but the room manage to collect dust in such a short amount of time that even Tolby sneezed as he entered the room when Sihyun finally opened it last Tuesday.

Yongguk didn’t have to tell him for Sihyun to know that he was slightly nervous to meet his brother. It wasn’t the first time for the two men to meet, but Yongguk can be such a shy introvert that he failed adorably at making any conversation with people around him. It took a while for Yongguk to open up him too when they first became friends, which led to this relationship that they had now.

Sihyun also noticed Yongguk had been extra quiet than usual and he had been talking (whispering) to his children a lot more too lately. Everything will be fine, he had assured the man last night after they had finally finished sorting the stuffs into the ‘Recycling’ box, the ‘Donation’ box and bags of big black plastics for trash.

Everything would be fine.

Sihyun was about to flip to another page when Rcy out of nowhere jumped into his abdomen, causing him to drop the book right on top of his face.

“Ouch, my nose!” Sihyun pressed his face lightly for damage inspection (his royal face was expensive and he knew it very well), not that the paperback was that heavy anyway. “You naughty cat!” 

Noticing the high-pitched sound unlike the usual calm voice of Sihyun, the cat jumped to Yongguk’s lap instead. Yongguk played the cat’s ears to calm her down and that had elicited purrs of satisfaction from her.

Sihyun just watched from aside, wondering why did he agree to keep not only one, but two cats. 

Oh, right. Love.

From the corner of his good eyes, Sihyun could see Yongguk put down the laundry that he was folding, and did the unexpected. 

He bent down and kissed Sihyun’s nose upside down.

Sihyun didn’t have time to react when Yongguk added another peck to his lips, and he could feel his boyfriend’s smirking against it.

Sihyun could never hide his shock whenever Yongguk initiated physical affections not involving his cats. And this time was no different, on top of the warmness spreading on his cheeks, his eyes displayed confusion to Yongguk’s playful grin.

“Youre just cute.” Yongguk said. He was trying to fold the queen sized bed sheet in his sitting position, too lazy to stand Sihyun guessed. Tolby who probably felt left out by his parents and sister was now on bed too, sitting upright while observing the ordeal in front of him. His sister joined him afterwards, lying on her back comfortably while watching them. Humans.

“Wow, hyung, what did you eat today? You’re not sick, are you?” Sihyun sat up immediately and placed his palms on Yongguk’s forehead. He felt normal under his touch, but Sihyun was still skeptical on his boyfriend’s health.

Yongguk smirked and all of the sudden he was on top of him, straddling Sihyun by his hips and tickling him. And both the Kim cats meowed from the side as if to encourage their dad’s teasing. Those bratty cats. Sihyun struggled and laughed till he’s breathless, Yongguk knows his body weak spots too well.

“Stop, I can’t, cant, breathe.” 

Only after he had taken a few deep breaths that he realized that his heartbeat was still racing 100 miles per second with how close Yongguk’s face was from him. Sihyun was slightly embarrassed, wondering if Yongguk can hear how loud his heart was beating at this moment.

Yongguk was too mesmerized by his deep abyss of eyes by now, and Sihyun was slightly proud that only he got to hold Yongguk’s own sultry gaze for that long. They stayed that way for a few more seconds, warm breaths matched and lips only inches away, before Yongguk chuckled and distanced their bodies.

However Sihyun quickly wrapped his arms around Yongguk’s neck to bring those lips closer and kissed him. Yongguk’s own arms were anchoring himself by his side from collapsing onto the body underneath him. It was a slow kiss, gentle and beautiful as Yongguk was. Sihyun thought they would have gotten further, Yongguk’s right hand was already sneaking under his sweater. But their children were attention-seeking cats, and Tolby and Rcy were trying to make themselves visible – Hi hello, we still exist in this room - by meowing and constantly pawing Yongguk to get off from Sihyun.

“I think they’re hungry.”

“They might just be jealous that I get to kiss you.”

“Well, might as well feed them now. It’s almost dinner time.”

Yongguk left Sihyun’s side and cradled both of the cats in each hand, peppering them with short pecks from one to the other.

“You kissed the cats right after you kissed me. I swear to god, your children are way more prioritized than I do. Yet people kept saying I’m the high maintenance one here.”

“Well you did pout your way to make me do the laundry.” Yongguk ignored his eye roll. “And you do make me tired every day.” Yongguk said in a straight voice. “It’s exhausting to not think about you all the time.” 

They both cringed at how cheesy that sounded, and Yongguk, ears reddening, swiftly walked out of the bedroom with the cats tailing noisily behind him.

Sihyun sat up from the mattress with his feet dangling on the right side of the bed and watched from afar Yongguk’s careful movement and funny expressions as he played around with the cats. Even with the sound of the snack package opening could make the cats went crazy running around the man’s feet (Yongguk’s affection could drive him crazy too, but Sihyun wont tell him that to his face. At least not yet). Tolby even jumped up to Yongguk’s calf with his hind leg, but Yongguk’s firm index finger, laced with their 1st anniversary ring, warned the cat to behave, and they did as instructed.

Sihyun just smiled at the warm scene in front of him, but that quickly turned into a sigh when he realized that the folded laundries were mostly ruined during their little session just now. Oh well, it seemed like he had some mess to clean up now.

Other than the few meowing of the cats, it was quite peaceful in the Kim residence.


End file.
